SH: The One Man's God and the One God's Creation
by Dharknia
Summary: A rebellious girl, once believing she was invincible to the world, finds herself caught by terror's hands in a small town controlled by one man... and his God.


Disclaimer

Silent Hill and its trademarks are the properties of Konami. I do not rightfully own it. The main characters and main plot, however, do belong to me. Enjoy :)

Silent Hill

The One Man's God and the One God's Creation

Chapter One

Carnage in a Little Town

Intro

Accident

"_I once believed that I was invincible; that the world was below me; that pain and suffering could never reach me. I once felt that I was strong and intelligent beyond anything else. And I once honestly thought I was like God. Call me an egomaniac, a narcissist, or even an air-headed, strung out nobody. I won't mind. I might have back then, but I've changed. It wasn't by choice, trust me. I was forced into a mature reality beyond me, above me, better than me. The world I once knew as weak and hopeless became a fierce power to be reckoned with. It sounds like war, but there was just me… no army. I was alone, trapped in the evil darkness. Oh, I heard people… lots of people… lots of dead people… I'm not crazy… not yet…"_

Regan Harris, a girl around the age of seventeen, was driving wildly down a narrow road in the middle of nowhere. She was not alone, however. Her best friend of ten years, Kayla Moore, sat next to her. They were rocking out to some 80's hair metal in Regan's white Jeep that she got as a birthday gift last year. They were both sipping down some beers and cigarettes while screaming intolerable words that were supposed to be the lyrics to an old Motley Crue song. Regan was not a stranger to danger, so to speak. She was the rebel type. She had the tattoos down her arms and the piercings on her face. Regan wore the dark make-up and dyed her hair black with blue streaks. She dressed in a tight, black, short-sleeved, button-up shirt with red skull and crossbones on the left breast. She placed crisscrossing safety pins all over it. Her arms were covered in black and white striped arm warmers and had black fishnets underneath her black skirt, which was also decorated in plaid patches, skulls, and safety pins. Regan had knee-high, high-heeled boots made of black leather. Her eyes were covered in black eye shadow and eye liner. Her lips were gently iced with pink gloss and some glitter. She painted her toenails and fingernails black. Her hair was worn down, cut into different layers, and curled out at the ends. Her left arm was covered in mystical fairy tattoos and her right arm had a large dragon and Chinese symbols on it. On the back of her neck was a barcode tattoo. On both sides of her lips were rings and her tongue had a barbell. She also had barbells in both her ears and in her right eyebrow. She also had a nose ring in her right nostril. That was Regan Harris, self-proclaimed metal chick and rebellious hazard. Kayla Moore, however, was much more lady-like. She wasn't prissy or anything, but she kept her appearance decent. Kayla, an eighteen year old independent, had long, brown hair with blonde highlights. She was also African-American. She was wearing it in a ponytail. Her bangs were cut just above her nose. She wore little make-up; just light pink on her eyelids and clear gloss on her lips. She had her ears pierced and wore small diamond studs in them. Kayla's deep brown eyes were a contrast to the bright green ones of her friend. She was wearing white khaki pants with a pink and black striped shirt that tied around the waist. It was short-sleeved and came slightly off her shoulders. She had black, open-toed sandals on her feet. Her nails were coated in clear nail polish on both her hands and her feet. That was Kayla Moore, a righteous, highly-religious, and devoted good girl that never told a lie or killed a spider.

It was dark and the air was getting foggier. The road became so narrow that it was practically a one way. Kayla advised her friend to slowdown a few times, but Regan said she knew what she was doing and to just relax. Kayla also suggested they stop drinking before they really got drunk, but again Regan pacified her worries and told her to calm down. The reason for the two teenagers' journey was a simple one: road trip. Regan and Kayla were tired of waking up to the same old town with the same old people. They hungered for a change, for something different. They hailed from a nice town up north, but it wasn't enough. It was too quiet and too dull. Regan hoped something further south would bring forth adventures. She didn't have a roadmap, but she had a destination, and it was life. Would she find it? That was the last question on the girls' minds when the vehicle suddenly lost control.

Regan had her hands on the wheel the entire time, but it didn't seem to matter. Her Jeep slid from left to right, almost going off the road and off a steep cliff. Kayla was panicking and screaming for her life. Regan, however, closed her eyes and just thought to herself. She wasn't sure what was going on, but there was a strange voice inside of her that was telling her not to worry; that everything would be alright. She drifted off so far away that the blood-curdling screams of Kayla were mere kitten purrs and the screeching tires were nothing more but singing birds. A stranger's soothing, indistinct whispers made her almost fall asleep. Her muscles weren't tense, even as the Jeep flipped on its side and slid. It rolled over a few times before staying upright. Kayla had smashed her head against the windshield and dashboard. She was unconscious in the passenger's seat. Regan suffered a hit to her forehead from the steering wheel and did get her arm cut on the driver's side window when the side of her body smashed against it when the Jeep was flipping. She peeked over at Kayla. Blood was just pouring from her face. She didn't look like she was breathing. Regan whispered Kayla's name. She actually tried to shout, but she more or less squeaked. She couldn't keep her eyes open any longer. She fell back to an unwanted sleep with tears filling her eyes. Everything went black.

"_I'm not crazy…"_

Part One

The Missing

She awoke abruptly to the whistling of the wind. The childish cold swept over her with soft force. She felt slight burning on her forehead and reached up to reveal blood on her hand from an open wound. Regan saw her Jeep had blood on the dashboard and the windows. She moved her right arm over to try and wake up Kayla, but she placed her hand instead in a puddle of warm blood on the passenger's seat. She quickly looked. There was no one there. She mumbled for her friend. Her voice sounded like faint whispers, but she was sure she was screaming. Kayla's door was opened and swaying noisily with the breeze. That was how the wind was getting into the vehicle. Regan opened her door, which wouldn't go far. She stepped out with a stumble and stretched her aching legs. She moped over to the passenger's side to see what looked like a blood trail from something being dragged. Regan feared for Kayla's safety, but was almost relieved to know that she was on the move. Regan then saw how the smearing trail went from the passenger's side of the vehicle and down the steep slope. _Kayla…?_ Regan jogged down the slope and onto the narrow road they had started to drive on before the accident. She noticed how the Jeep turned off and up a road that led above the narrow one. Regan wasn't too worried about that, though. The trail of Kayla's blood was headed toward a distant tunnel.

As she went into the tunnel she lost most of her sight due to the darkness inside. She only hoped that the tunnel led straight so she wouldn't miss the trail. Regan could see daylight at the other end and possible blood on the road up ahead. It was a sure sign that she wasn't missing anything while walking through the tunnel. She passed through and then kept going as the trail did, too. She saw a small river was to the right of her. She remembered seeing it while they were driving. Images of that passed into her mind. Regan wanted to forget about it. She just hoped to find Kayla alive and well so they could get going. The rest of the scenery was fairly vague. It stayed that way until she came to a large bridge with two toll booths. A white and red board was blocking the road on both sides. They were used to keep drivers from passing through without paying. Regan peeked into the toll booths. No one was around, but the blood trail led right past the boards. Regan shrugged and kept going on. The fog was very thick, but she could see that she was nearing houses and town streets. The blood trail suddenly ended just before a road sign had fell. It was huge and just deserted on the road. Bloody handprints were all over it. Regan looked it over…_Silent Hill…?_

There were a few more signs around. Regan approached the left side of a street. There was half of a town map hanging on the door of some donut shop. A sign next to her mentioned she was in between Carroll Street and Rendell Street. On the map it marked she was in South Vale. Oddly enough, up Carroll Street was the Brookhaven Hospital. Regan thought it was possible that Kayla had gone there. She was enlightened. Her friend might be doing fine. She took the map of South Vale with her. She headed up Carroll Street to the hospital on the left side. The sidewalk was near perfect. Most towns have sidewalks with cracks and weeds growing through it. Those ones were smooth and without plants. There were buildings around her that varied from hairstyling places to hardware shops. She ignored most of them. When she passed by a café she couldn't help but feel thirsty. Kayla was the first thing on her mind. However, as she reached the hospital's entrance her hope was slaughtered. The placed looked five hundred years old. It was worn down and definitely deserted. The doors were naturally locked. Regan shook her head and went to leave when she heard a banging on a window. She looked up to see someone's hands hitting a window on the second floor. They were screaming, but it was all muffled. Regan called back, but suddenly blood splashed all over the window and the person's hands twitched until they slid down and out of view. Regan gasped in horror. _What's going on in there…?_ She ran straight down the road until she noticed a gas station across the street. She hoped someone would be there.

She hit the windows and the door violently and called for help. It was as deserted and as old as the hospital. Silent Hill was starting to look like a ghost town. She stood in the middle of the road and screamed at the very top of her lungs for anybody to reply. She repeated and repeated it until her face was literally turning blue. Regan ran down Nathan Avenue and to the bowling alley. She went into the parking lot to see some cars parked there. Her heart was thumping from the run down there, but was practically about to explode from the anxiety of it all. Not only was she still in pain from the car accident, but she was trapped in a town where no one was around to help her. Where else would Kayla have gone? Regan tried to open the bowling alley's door, but it was locked as well. She peered into the windows of the vehicles parked around, but they were as quiet as the rest of the town and as alone as she was. She decided to head back near her own vehicle and wait for someone to drive by and flag them down. Maybe people passed through instead of stopped? It wasn't until Regan was nearing the bridge she encountered before that she noticed something different about the handprints on the road sign. She didn't really pay too much attention before, but when she actually looked at it carefully it seemed like they were telling her something. The prints went across the sign in a manner that could suggest crawling. The direction led, not to the hospital, but toward Rendell Street. Regan glanced one more time back at the Brookhaven Hospital. _I'm sorry… really sorry…_ She headed on.

Regan walked down the left side of the street again. She passed by more small shops and businesses that didn't really apply to anything. None of them seemed open or even existing. It was like the world just forgot about it; forgot about Silent Hill. She came to an intersection. To the left was Katz Street. To the right was Saul Street. Regan didn't know which way to go. There was a simple clue. On the corner of a brick building was a red substance. She touched it with her finger tip and smelt it. It was fresh blood. _Kayla… Kayla, where are you…?_ Regan started to make the left turn when something ahead was catching her eye. Just before Katz Street the road had collapsed. Regan could see a blood trail across the gap and could hear some dragging. She then noticed a feminine shadow. She called out for her friend one more time, but there was no answer. _"Kill me… Kill me…"_ She heard a crackling plead from what could have been Kayla. Regan took off back to Rendell Street. She dashed up Carroll Street. She then took a right and passed the gas station and passed the entrance of a park. She took a right to Katz Street, but came to another surprise. The road had collapsed there, too. There was another way she saw when she opened her map. She ran back to Nathan Avenue and took a right, that time passing the park. Regan headed right again and followed the road, which turned to the right itself. She ran passed some apartment buildings and got another kick in the behind to see the road was collapsed as well. Regan fell to her knees and started to cry out loud.

"Are you having some trouble?" A younger male's voice rang out.

Regan thought she was hearing things. She ignored it until the man asked again. She looked back to see a boy that was only about one or two years older than her. He wore light blue denim jeans that had rips in them around the knees. He wore a black, studded belt. The stranger's shirt was dark blue with the word 'broken' written in white on it. He had a green zip-up jacket with a hood on. It wasn't zipped. His brown hair was cut short on the back and on the top of his head, but he had long bangs on the right side of his face that he wore down. The short parts he wore in a sort-of Mohawk style. The younger man's eyes were either hazel or brown. He had a small nose and almost non-visible pink lips. His eyebrows were thin (the right one was pierced with a hoop in it). He had a silver hoop in the middle of his bottom lip. He also had a black flashlight in his right hand and a silver handgun in his left. Regan glared him over. _What would he be doing here?_ The younger man seemed to be thinking the same thing. He gave her a strange look right back.

"I'm fine…" She mumbled.

He scoffed. "Right… so you scream for kicks?"

She stood up and brushed off her knees. "What do you know?" She snapped at the stranger.

"…More than you." He put the flashlight in his left hand along with the gun. "My name's Dominick Casey." He extended his hand. Regan didn't take it. "I see, you're bitter about this whole thing. Hey, that happens. I was once like you. Maybe… I still am…"

"Uh… I doubt it…"

Dominick laughed to himself. "Girl, something's wrong and you're not telling me…"

"Regan… My name is Regan! Yeah, something is wrong… real wrong…"

"You're… You're bleeding…! Were you in that accident? I saw the car. How's your friend?"

Regan beamed. "You saw Kayla! Where is she? Is she still alive!"

He backed away. "Whoa, girl, heel. I saw her like two hours ago. She was crawling out of your car. I tried to save her, but in the blink of an eye she was already way a head of me. I'm sorry, but I haven't seen her since."

"What happened in this town, Dominick? Where is everybody…? Where's… where could Kayla go…?"

He looked around at their surroundings. "I'm not really sure. I've been stuck here for a while now. I haven't found anyone or anything to help. I've tried to leave, but something keeps me here. When I saw your car I could have sworn it was like déjà vu. And about your friend, girl, I don't know what to tell you. Have you tried the hospital?"

"Yeah, but the door wouldn't open. Someone is… well, was in there. They were trying to get out using the window, but something happened. I'm pretty sure they're dead. It's not Kayla, though. I heard her on the other side of these collapsed roads."

Dominick understood. "The roads do that a lot around here. Hey, let's stick together. Once we find your friend we can look for another way out. You won't make it on your own… certainly not without a weapon in your hand…"

Regan and Dominick left the rubble of the collapsed path and both stood near the deserted and quiet apartment building. He told her that he found a way across the roads by using the apartments. He had yet to use this access, however. He handed Regan a map. Dominick said he was waiting on this side to see if anyone was going to come to the town. He had heard her yelling just as he was going to enter the apartments. Regan nodded. She did not care about any danger that would await her. She only wanted to see her friend again, alive. Together they approached and tried to head through the apartment entrance. But it's locked…

"Oh, no… Kayla…" Regan whimpered under her breath.

Dominick shrugged. "Hey, don't give up just yet. I could have sworn this place was open just a second ago. Hmm… There might be another way in, or even a key somewhere."

"I doubt it…" Regan mumbled. She walked slowly from the apartment entrance and back toward the desolate road. Her solemn silence was tearing away at Dominick. He felt responsible for giving her false hope, then letting something happen like this. He knew he was not the one who locked it, but he could not help his guilt by being the one telling Regan that the apartments were a way to find her friend.

"Stay here. I will go and find us a way." Dominick whispered.

Regan shook her head. "No, I want to. I'll just go crazy if I feel like I'm not doing anything to save her…"

"Fine, but you'll need this." Dominick gave her his handgun and some ammo. She asked if that left him without protection. He pulled out a large hunter's knife with an as equally large smile. "I'm well taken care of. You be on your way. I will be here whenever you need me."

"Alright. Any idea where I should start?" Regan was enlightened a little.

Dominick thought for a moment. "Maybe you should check some houses? I've heard voices before. Some of the residents might still be hiding around."

Part Two

Lost and Almost Found

Regan left the area of the apartments and started on a search for an answer. She was not sure if she would find a key for the apartment, a way around the apartment, or her friend. Dominick suggested she check out houses, but she was more interested in public places. There was something drawing her nearer to the fact that she might find somebody in an open area, rather than a private home. There was a soft hum coming from a certain direction. It led Regan past the apartments and back near a very public place called, 'Rosewater Park.' That soft hum sounded like that of a feminine song. It was almost like Kayla's.

As she entered the park she could hear scratching along with the humming. Through the heavy fog Regan got the sight of a dark figure. It was hunched over and looked like it was clawing at the ground with both hands. Regan noticed long, dark hair. _It can't really be Kayla, can it? What… is she doing?_ When she got closer she saw the figure was wearing a white, bloodied and tattered dress, no shoes, and was unquestionably a female. Blood crept down her ankles and face onto the ground. Regan bent down slightly to try and see who it was and what they were doing. She called out wondering if they were feeling alright. The figure scampered off on her tip toes and palms with great speed and a growling hiss. The humming Regan heard was still present. If it wasn't that 'creature,' then what was it?

She followed the path as straight through as she could until she came to the docks. The humming voice was as loud as ever. It seemed to echo off of the surface of the lake. Regan walked as close as she could to the edge of the dock and by the water, admiring it in its stillness and tranquility. Her heart seemed to float like the ripples and dance like the waves. She almost felt like smiling, but then things sunk as she noticed an almost familiar face watching the lake, too. _Kayla…?_ Regan started to run as fast as she could, call out Kayla's name, and the stranger simply glanced at her like she was a nut case. _No, something isn't right._ The dark-skinned girl in front of Regan had Kayla's face, body-type, and voice, but she wore her hair short, black, and choppy. Her clothes were not preppie. The loose denim jeans had various holes and her shirt was a vintage AC/DC concert-T. The strange twin wore jet black army boots with laces almost coming untied. Regan didn't know what to do.

"Kayla…?" Regan was confused.

The girl raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me…?"

"I'm… I'm sorry… It's just that you look like my friend, Kayla. We got separated, and I can't seem to find her anywhere. Have you seen her? She looks just like you minus the clothes and hair."

"No… are trying to say I have a twin or something…?" She laughed awkwardly. "Beside the point… what's your name?" Regan answered her. She replied with, "Nice to meet you, Regan Harris. I'm Aerial Stanford… n-not Kayla… … … sorry."

Regan sighed. "That's okay… Was that you singing?"

"Yes, ma'am. I've been practicing since I was…"

"Eleven… I know." Regan finished the sentence for her.

Aerial was taken back. She remained highly amazed. "You're not a stalker, are you?" She did another strange laugh. "Well, Regan, you're alright. You're alright! Say, though, uh, why do you have a weapon?" Regan told Aerial about Dominick. She seemed bewildered a little. She didn't seem too offset; just alarmed. Aerial changed the subject casually. "You liked my singing?"

"It was… nice… reminded me of someone…" Regan glanced at the lake.

"Uh… There's no reason to just be standing around…" Aerial moved further from her.

Regan took some steps to her. "I can't find her anywhere… On top of that… this whole town is… … dead…"

"That's the price you pay for worship, you know?"

"What-what was that supposed to mean?"

Aerial smirked. "It's nothing. It-it's nothing."

Before either one could exchange another word about the matter the digging figure Regan spotted earlier came crawling back on her tiptoes and palms. She was mumbling some odd speech under her rough voice. She stopped just shy of Regan and Aerial. Her nails (yellow and chipped) were scratching the ground again. Aerial backed away and went to run. That is the moment that the strange creature peered up in half a second. Her black hair obstructed most of her face, but her red-colored, right side eye was exposed along with the corresponding side of her mouth and teeth, which were pointy, yellow, and decaying. Aerial screamed as the creature pounced at her and pinned her to the ground. It began to pull on her hair and dig at her flesh. Regan responded sluggishly because of the state of shock she was in. When her senses finally came back to her, Regan used the gun Dominick gave her to shoot it. After about four shots the creature did its loud screech and dashed off on its tiptoes and palms once more. Regan helped Aerial to her feet.

"What… WAS that?" Aerial rubbed her head.

"I… have no clue… Was it even human?"

"Well, I don't know about you, but I for one don't believe in monsters. I guess, though, I owe you… Thanks."

Regan smiled hopefully. "You can always help me find Kayla…"

"Consider it done, Harris. Where do you want me to look?"

She answered Aerial with, "Everywhere…"

Part Three

For You

Regan and Aerial left the park together. Neither one of them was too sure about the other. There was some strange tension between them, and the occasional glare was shared, but they had just meant one another. Regan felt it sick how much alike Kayla and this, 'Aerial,' looked, and it put a strain on her heart to even think about it. For Aerial it was a frightening thought that this unknown, outsider girl carried a weapon with her and had gotten it from Dominick. Aerial knew him very well. In fact, he was the first person she meant when the town became deserted one morning. She shared this fact with Regan as they traveled the silent streets keeping an eye out for Kayla, or a possible lead. Regan was interested in what Aerial had to say about Dominick because she, too, had meant him first before anyone else. Then again, they joked merrily, there does not seem to be anyone else around.

The nag about Aerial's appearance surfaced itself in Regan's throat uncomfortably. She wanted to bring it back up, but feared what the resulting conversation would be like afterward. Instead they talked about how each one ended up in the isolated town. Regan spoke about the accident without any hint of emotion. She tried to mention Kayla as little as possible. She felt awkward speaking about her friend when a dead ringer was right in front of her. Aerial's reason for being there was much more heartfelt in the way she went about telling it. She brought it up like it was happening all over again, only more like a story and she was the narrator of it.

"I remember the smell…" Aerial lightly touched her nose. She painted a picture in Regan's mind of an African-American mother and father taking their young daughter and son on a nice vacation. The father, a strict business man always wearing neatly pressed tuxedoes and an army haircut, drove with the family in mind. He wanted them to have the best time of their lives. He worked hard to make enough money to make his wife and their children happy and supported. The mother, a soft spoken housewife wearing floral dresses and long curls, sat politely in the passenger seat with her hands clasped on her lap. She was thrilled about the family vacation, but had a fear that something might go wrong. She did not say a word because she did not want to worry anyone or spoil anyone's fun. The son, a child around the age of eight wearing a junior's tuxedo and an army haircut of his own, was rambunctious in the back seat behind his mother. They tried to calm him, but he was just so excited. And the daughter, a young Aerial with a jean skirt and white shirt and long hair in pigtails, sat behind her father. She stared out the open window watching the pleasant houses with the pleasant lawns, the pleasant people with their pleasant jobs, and the pleasant future in this pleasant town.

"I remember the scenery…" She sighed like the benevolence of the water intrigued her like it did when she was a little girl. The family had a room in the hotel across the lake. The father and mother were always away. They left the son and the daughter in the hotel room with only the T.V. and the lake to keep them company. The son took to the television like most children. Young Aerial, however, started to develop a fascination with the lake outside of the window. She would watch it all of the time. She even slept near the open window just so the waves could sing her to sleep. Time had passed, and weeks went by that the room service brought them food and room supplies while their parents were never around to see them. The son would sit in front of the television set most of the time, but occasionally he would leave the room for a quick stroll. Young Aerial would never leave that lake's side. The only time she left that open window was to use the restroom, and then to get a closer look.

"I remember the night…" Her voice shook like she was regretting the time in question. She was pouring her heart out to Regan, and Regan was drinking it up like it was her best friend's story. Young Aerial snuck out when her brother was asleep. She made it past other hotel habitants and employees to reach the main back door. A lot of guests would use this exit/entrance for access to a small dock and a boat. Young Aerial used it to see the lake. She ran on the dock and was speechless. She was taken back by the beauty before her. She dipped her feet in and let the pretty water brush on her cold skin. That was the same night she started to sing to the lake. Aerial told Regan that it made the pain of her parent's sudden absence go away. It brought her closer to a different reality. Things, she said, were going to change.

"I remember the letter…" Aerial stopped Regan near a small diner. They were seated at a booth. She pulled out a very old piece of paper. Young Aerial fell asleep next to the lake outside. She woke up, and without even needing to see the town, she knew things were different, like a parallel world to the other. All she needed to do was open her eyes to the lake. A calming hum came to young Aerial, telling her to head upstairs and back into her room; that things had indeed changed. She did as the lake instructed. She found the entire hotel room to be dripping with water. The walls were covered in mold and dirt. A lot of doors appeared warped from the sudden flood. Her hotel room door, however, was not wet, but bloodied. She opened the door to see the mangled body of her brother. His head was placed inside of the smashed television set. The other limbs were scattered and his blood was just everywhere (except the opened window). A piece of paper blew in from the outside. Young Aerial rushed over to it. _'I knew things hurt you. I knew they did. But nothing is more real than this truth; A truth of make believe and painless things. You will smile upon this day, remembering the details like a portrait of happiness; A happy day that I have given you. Please, don't stop believing in this world-OUR world. I created it for us. Now, won't you sing me that song again?'_ Young Aerial wondered about everything, including her parents. As she started to cry and scream for help a group of cloaked figures emerged from the lake. A single cloaked person stood in the doorway. _"I did this… I did this for you…"_

Aerial shut down for a moment with tears swelling in her eyes. "I've been trying to find my parents ever since… … I often look to the lake for answers, hoping that it will tell me something, but it remains… silent… When I sing for it, my pain goes away, but… what happens when the song stops, you know? I'm sad again. I'm hurting again. I can't sing forever!"

"All this happened here…?" Regan stood up with emotion.

"Things like that always happen here… like that creature… unexplained, painful things… like someone is dreaming and their nightmares are coming true! I… I can't make it stop. And I can't help but feel somehow this is my entire fault… I'm sorry…"

Regan shook her head. "It's not you… It's this town…"

End

Chapter One

**Any and all reviews welcomed!**

**Next chapter:** That Broken Boy

**Thank you!**


End file.
